The subject disclosure is generally directed to drop generators that can be useful for applications such as ink jet printing.
Drop on demand ink jet technology for producing printed media has been employed in commercial products such as printers, plotters, and facsimile machines. Generally, an ink jet image is formed by selective placement on a receiver surface of ink drops emitted by a plurality of drop generators implemented in a printhead or a printhead assembly. For example, the printhead assembly and the receiver surface are caused to move relative to each other, and drop generators are controlled to emit drops at appropriate times, for example by an appropriate controller. The receiver surface can be a transfer surface or a print medium such as paper. In the case of a transfer surface, the image printed thereon is subsequently transferred to an output print medium such as paper.
A known ink jet drop generator structure employs an electromechanical transducer to displace ink from an ink chamber into a drop forming outlet passage, and it can be difficult to control drop velocity and/or drop mass.